<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A More Than Friendly Visitor by PrinceC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999035">A More Than Friendly Visitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC'>PrinceC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Upload (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Creampie, Facials, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Objectification, One man Bukkake, Orgasm Control, Somnophilia, Time Freeze, Time Stop, forced stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been missing his best friend, Nathan, ever since he moved. It's about time he paid him a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Brown/Luke Crossley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A More Than Friendly Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am usually not a fan of writing a white mlm ship when the main romance is an interracial hetero one, but in this case I really enjoy Robbie Amell (even if I didn't super enjoy the show) and the season finale ending at a part that lined up well with a particular kink of mine.</p><p>Spoilers for season 1. Read at your own risk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke paced the lobby of Lakeview frantically. He pushed random residents out of his way, including the concierge and a couple of bellboys. Muttering under his breath, he tried blowing away his fallen bangs from his face to no avail. He took a pause to push back his hair, then continued his worrisome pacing. He was about to full on crash into the Orbit gum adbot, before his angel Aleesha appeared in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Crossley, could you please tell me what’s going on and please calm the fuck down before I take your dick again?” she asked with a threatening smile. The latter half of her question she said through her grit teeth, not wanting any of the other residents to hear her talk so rudely to her customer.</p><p> </p><p>Scared for his manhood, he nodded with his head and directed them to a more private part of the floor away from prying eyes and ears. “I abandoned my best friend, Angel! I left him alone in his time of need and he probably resents me forever now!” He threw himself onto Aleesha, wailing. She awkwardly tried comforting him with hesitant pats on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there? Let it out I guess? It would be great if I knew what you were talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“My best friend! Nathan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh you mean the fine piece of hunk who moved down to the 2Gigs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! He’s down there because of me!” He broke down into her shoulder, making a digital mess of her avatar. “If only I won the egg hunt, he could still be up here with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to help you, dumbass,” Aleesha muttered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you said you tried to help me. You’re a shitty liar!” He yelled. “You were of no help to me during that egg hunt!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? I told you it was down by the pier, I told you to check the crate. Did you listen to me? No! Not that you ever do, because you’re a cheap lazy bastard who wants to cheat the system but is terrible at doing it!” Luke pulled back offended. His eyes bugged in indignation, and he pulled out his hand to give her a 1-star. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I’m so close to being a 3 star can we just talk this out before you review bomb me?” He obliged and lowered his hand. “Okay, so <em>clearly</em>I’m the one at fault for the egg hunt. But you are definitely not at fault for Nathan moving. He couldn’t afford unlimited, so he moved somewhere he could.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could have helped him move down though…” Luke trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, coulda shoulda woudla. It’s not like he’s dead or anything! Well actually you’re all dead technically, but what I’m saying is that you can still visit him down there if you really miss him that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I wouldn’t want to go down to that sad, place but nothing’s stopping you from doing what you want.” She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You stop me from doing a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that now? My fingers and dicks file is feeling a little empty lately,” she threatened, moving closer towards Luke. He made a mad dash for the elevator, knocking over the Orbit gum adbot in his wake. “Hey! You could at least rate me five stars, asshole!” She grinned sheepishly at the offended residents in her vicinity before she vanished.</p><hr/><p>There was definitely a reason no one ever came to where the 2Gigs lived and Luke could count about 50 of them before he even stepped off the elevator. But he pressed on. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled loudly. He hadn’t seen his best friend in practically a week, and he was going to see him now.</p><p> </p><p>Luke wandered the dingy hall, trying to spot his very attractive friend. No one that attractive deserved to live down here, especially when he glanced into the sad cafeteria/”library” and witnessed a old, naked man with what appeared to be Lean Cuisine boxes for genitals. He quickly booked it out of there before that sight was permanently burned into his retina.</p><p> </p><p>He walked aimlessly calling out for his friend, finding nothing but sad stills of people staring at a blank wall. He turned a corner, and peeked into an open room where to his excitement, there was Nathan! Luke hurriedly rushed inside, hugging his buddy.</p><p> </p><p>“Nathan, are you a sight for eyes! I’ve missed you, man! How’ve you been? I’ve been terrible ever since you left a few weeks ago. Me and therapy dog have been having some intense sessions but I’m sure our next sessions will be better now that I’ve gotten to see you!”</p><p> </p><p>Luke kept rambling on, not aware that Nathan had not responded to him or moved a single inch since he entered the room. Luke was also completely oblivious to the fact that his friend was completely greyed out, and not a normal human skin tone like he should be.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel!” he called out to nowhere in particular.</p><p> </p><p>“What now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I demand to know why my friend is like this!” He pointed one finger at her face, and another at Nathan’s frozen body.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>no. </em>You do not point that in my face,” Aleesha interjected. Quickly, she grabbed the offending appendage and took it off his hand with a pop. “You’ll get this back when you are <em>polite</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck you,” Luke shot back, flipping her off. “Come on!” He stamped his foot as she took his middle finger as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Now if you’ll let me calmly explain, <em>without</em>interruptions, then you can have your fingers back after I’m done, okay? Okay.” She gave him a smile that seemed borderline murderous. “Your friend here, Nathan, ran out of data. He will stay frozen until next month when his data plan resets.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke nodded, taking it in. He gestured for his fingers back before getting stopped. He looked at her incredulously, not understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“Five stars, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah fine whatever give me back my rating finger.” She huffed, and gave back the fingers. Then Luke smirked and gave her 3 stars, before sending her away.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his hands together mischievously, Luke started working out what kind of prank he could pull on Nathan in his frozen state. He squatted to be about eye level with the brunette, doing a test wave in front of his unblinking eyes to see if there would be a response. Nathan looked alarmed for some reason; maybe he realized he was running out of data in the middle of something important. Luke shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>First, he poked and prodded his face, feeling how scary smooth his skin felt. It wasn’t that surprising he had good skin, Nathan had good everything. Luke laughed aloud as he played with Nathan’s eyebrows, giving him worried brows, angry, happy, an evil fish hook in one, before settling on a look of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow it sure is great to be friends with Luke, he’s amazing!” Luke said, puppeteering Nathan’s mouth to move with his words. Then he gasped as an idea came to him. He chuckled darkly to himself as he began rearranging Nathan’s facial expression as he saw fit. After some finagling, Luke stepped back to admire his handiwork.</p><p> </p><p>Nathan’s face looked like he was at the peak of orgasm. His brows were slightly furrowed, eyes closed, mouth open in a gasp of pleasure, head tilted slightly back as if he were a wolf howling to the moon about his release. Luke took a picture for future reference before going back in again. This time, he arranged Nathan’s expression to be more comical. It was still an orgasm face, but looked more like Nathan was being fucked silly and all rational thought left his body. Kind of like those anime porns Luke had stumbled into the first time he tried using Lakeviews’ NSFW internet search.</p><p> </p><p>Luke snapped another picture and rearranged it back to the first orgasm face he created and was set to leave. It would be hilarious to come back and show Nathan what he did when he was active again. He turned back to look at him one last time. There was his best friend, sitting on his cot, looking like he was locked in the throes of orgasm permanently until next month. Of course, it’s not like he was actually cumming but it was a pretty hot thought to think that when he reset he would come back mid thought to a sudden flooding of his sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>He started to imagine what Nathan really looked like during sex. Was he a moaner? Did he grunt? Did he thrust sharp and fast, or slow and sensual? Did he like having his perky nipples played with? All these questions bounced around Luke’s head, slowly causing his cock to stiffen in his jeans. He palmed his growing erection and headed for the door when another thought came to him.</p><p> </p><p>What was to stop him from getting off right now? He was practically alone. Tugging off his shirt, Luke fumbled with his jeans as he shimmied out of them, not bothering to unbutton them. Kicking off his jeans to a corner of the room, he deftly hopped out of his boxers, letting his hard cock swing out into the open air. He kept his socks on because even though he couldn’t get sick, the floor looked gross as hell and he didn’t want to touch that with his bare feet.</p><p> </p><p>Stroking his cock, he walked over to Nathan’s still-seated self. He tapped the tip against his open mouth a couple of time before letting it rest in his mouth. Then, with a careful touch so as not to get any teeth grazing his dick, Luke rearranged Nathan’s mouth to create a vacuum around his shaft. Then he opened Nathan’s eyes and pointed them up, so that he was making eye contact as Luke began to slide in and out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhhh yeah, Nathan,” Luke moaned out. “You suck like a pro, and you’re not even aware of it!” He slid his dick all the way forward until Nathan’s nose was buried in his pubes. Shifting his weight, he could see his cock poking out from Nathan’s hallowed out cheeks. He took a picture of Nathan blowing him. Maybe he could get some help retouching it to add some color.</p><p> </p><p>Nathan’s arms just casually resting to his side kind of weirded Luke out, so he repositioned them so that one was stuffed down the front of his sweatpants, as if jerking himself off, the other was brought to Luke’s hips. Luke continued his steady thrusts, satisfied with the new pose. He mused to himself how big Nathan’s dick was, knowing that he’d never see it.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit him that he <em>could</em>see Nathan naked. Sure, his dick wouldn’t be hard, but naked is naked. Shuffling out of Nathan’s surprisingly still warm mouth, Luke stepped back. He used his cock to slap Nathan’s face lightly, leaving a few drops of precum on him. Luke could’ve bust a nut right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully brought Nathan to a standing position and shifted his eyes facing forward instead of up. Then he pulled up the shirt as far it could go, exposing his pecs and abs to the barren room. Next, Luke grabbed onto the waistband of the sweats and tugged down, letting them pool around his ankles. Fast. He made note of the jiggle of Nathan’s bulge in his boxer briefs before moving behind him to admire his perky butt.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about Nathan was cute. His butt wasn’t extremely big or flat, neither were his muscles. He was just the right amount of pretty and just Luke’s type of ridiculously attractive without being overbearing. He gave the cheeks a few squeezes each before yanking the briefs down to join his ankles. Just like the cheeks on his face, Luke gave his cock a few taps on Nathan’s butt cheeks leaving his mark there as well.</p><p> </p><p>Now came the tricky part. Moving back to Nathan’s front side, Luke took an appreciate glance at his junk before focusing on the task at hand. Lifting his arms straight up, Luke stood on the cot and lifted his shirt up and over, before tossing it onto the floor. He gave one of Nathan’s nipples a flick before carefully laying him down on the cot.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly making work of Nathan’s shoes, Luke pulled the sweats and briefs off in one fell sweep. Figuring Nathan wouldn’t need his socks, he took those off too, leaving Nathan utterly naked. If only he could get him hard to complete the look. Luke frowned to himself. He didn’t <em>not </em>know Nathan couldn’t get hard.</p><p> </p><p>Laying down on top of his friend, Luke began fondling Nathan’s dick and balls. He slowly rutted his own hardon against his friend’s body, taking in how amazing Nathan’s skin felt against his own. He stroked Nathan’s soft dick, played with his balls trying to elicit any kind of reaction from him. He even tried kissing Nathan, though that was more for selfish reasons than trying to get Nathan hard… or rather, even more selfish reasons than original.</p><p> </p><p>Luke kissed his way down, trying to see if he could give Nathan a hickey when he sucked hard on his collarbone. But nothing came. He moved to Nathan’s pecs, cupping them both before sucking on one of his perky nipples. Still nothing. He left a trail of feather-like kisses down his abs, his bellybutton, before coming face to face with Nathan’s soft cock. Without any hesitation, he took the cut dick into his mouth, suckling the tip and bobbing. Still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Giving up, Luke sat up. He was just going to jerk off, shoot over Nathan’s chest and call it a day when something caught his eye. It was a pink looking device no bigger than a pen. He reached for it, but accidentally hit it away, causing it to knock into the tiny dresser by the cot. A bright display screen and keyboard popped up, the screen filling with a jumble of words that looked like computer code.</p><p> </p><p>Against his better judgement, he picked it up and called out, “Angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“What now? Oh gross! Nobody wants to see your naked ass, nasty! I’m out—Waitaminute. What are you holding? Is that what I think it is, because if so you are in <em>so </em>much trouble!” Aleesha rubbed her palms together in glee.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not mine!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what they all say. How did you even get your hands on an icon anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“It fell out of Nathan’s pocket, I don’t even know what this is!” Luke shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that she realized that not only was her client naked, but he was in bed with an equally naked man who was clearly frozen and not consenting to said activities.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooooh you are so getting it. And I cannot wait to tell my supervisor about this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it!” Luke pleaded. “Who’s to say I can’t just tell your supervisor that you gave me this icon yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like she would believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sure, because I’m <em>sure</em>she’d take the word of a 2.8 star over the word of a resident.” Aleesha’s jaw dropped before she closed it again. “Just tell me what this does and don’t say a word about this to anyone, and I promise to 5 star you every time from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m holding you to that, asshole… Though he <em>is </em>fine. I’ll give you that.” She took a snapshot of Nathan’s body locked in fake-orgasm. “You do that?” She nodded to his face. Luke just nodded. “Nice, nice.” He wagged the icon impatiently. “So that’s an icon. I.T. uses it when they’re in the system to fix bugs on the spot. It accesses the code to everything in Lakeview.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything? Meaning I could unfreeze Nathan here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, yeah. If you knew the code to bypass the payment authorization, which I ain’t telling you how to do. Besides, I don’t think he’d be too happy to find himself buck naked with his supposed ‘best friend.’ It changes the code, not the people. Anyways, I’m out of here just give me five stars and I’ll be on my way to bleach my eyeballs from seeing your bony ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just one more thing,” Luke added. He tapped Nathan’s dick with the icon, a display screen popping up. Aleesha just rolled her eyes, typed a bit of code, and hit enter. Nathan’s dick slowly started filling before standing erect and perpendicular to his body. Luke smiled wickedly. He gave her 5 stars and she whooshed away without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Now erect, Nathan looked a like a sex dream come to life… or as life as they could get with the circumstances. Luke wasted no time, and climbed back on top of him, pressing their hard cocks against each other. He brought his lips back to Nathan’s, enjoying the feeling of their lips connecting. He gripped both of their cocks with one hand, letting the other tease one of his nipples as he stroked.</p><p> </p><p>Luke imagined Nathan reactivating, taking control of the situation. His strong biceps being used to throw Luke’s hairy legs into the air as he drove his cock in and out of his tight heat. He imagined himself on his knees, face pressed deep into the pillow underneath him, ass pointing skyward as Nathan thrust down hard with gravity on his side to make him squeal. Then their positions flipped. Luke was fucking Nathan, while the muscle hunk cried out. His arms bent behind his head exposing his hairy pits, his pecs bouncing in time with Luke’s erratic thrusts, his cock swinging from side to side untouched and flinging precum everywhere. Then they were in the middle of the lake, 69ing. Then he was fucking Nathan senseless against the floor-to-ceiling glass windows of the dining room, letting everyone inside and out that he could make Nathan a whimpering mess.</p><p> </p><p>While he imagined those scenarios, Luke’s stroking of their cocks became more frenzied. With a sudden cry, he released his load onto Nathan. The first few spurts hit his chin, the rest shooting lower and lower with each burst. By the time he had fully relieved himself, Nathan’s entire torso was dripping with Luke’s cum.</p><p> </p><p>Through all that, Nathan’s dick was still rock hard. He figured that the code his angel used to get him hard only got him there, but he would need a separate one to complete. Figuring it was time to go, Luke sat up. His eye caught on to the icon just chilling on the dresser where he left it, and an idea sparked in his mind. Grabbing it, he tapped his own dick with it.</p><p> </p><p>Luke stared at the display screen for a while, before typing out what he hoped was the code he saw his angel type for an erection. Hesitating before hitting enter, he took a deep breath then bit the bullet. He let out a gasp as he felt his cock quickly engorging itself again in such a short period of time. If he could get his hands on one of these icons for himself, he would be unstoppable!</p><p> </p><p>He turned Nathan over onto his belly to admire his perky butt. He quickly jerked off, intending to finish all over Nathan’s backside this time when another idea came to him. Luke rubbed Nathan’s ass a couple times before spreading the cheeks and revealing his hole. It was mostly smooth, just like the rest of him.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, Luke teased a finger around the entrance, toying with the ring of muscles. He knew Nathan couldn’t feel anything, and wouldn’t while he was frozen, but he was still scared of hurting his friend. One finger became two, and suddenly he had four fingers deep inside his friend and there was still no sign that he was causing any harm.</p><p> </p><p>Now with confidence, Luke pried the cheeks apart one more time. He spit on his dick for some comfort of his own, before spearing balls deep into Nathan’s hole. Luke stayed like that, groin pressed against Nathan’s cheeks, for a few seconds before he started a slow and sensual thrust. Just like his mouth, his hole was surprisingly warm like he wasn’t frozen at all. This was probably the first thing he ever had in his ass, with how tight his body naturally constricted against Luke’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Thrusting into his tight channel, Luke groaned out. He looked down and watched as his cock sunk into Nathan over and over again. He smiled, because just like he imagined his pecs to be, Nathan’s butt was supple enough to have a little bit of a jiggle whenever his crotch made contact with them. Putting his hands on his hips, Luke drew Nathan’s ass upwards so that he could jackhammer into him like in his fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>The clapping of skin to skin rang throughout the room, and before he knew it Luke was shooting his second load of the day deep into his friend’s hole. He was panting and out of breath as he pulled out, seeing the cum drip from his spent cock. Luke was tired, but he wanted to do one more thing. He deftly retyped the erection code in once more, and jerked off with rapid speed. He wanted to leave Nathan covered in cum, from his front to his back, and his insides. With the front and insides covered, he only needed to spray all over Nathan’s raised cheeks and back to complete the look.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it did not take long for Luke to shoot his third load. He made sure to spray it even over both cheeks, and some down the center of his back so that it would drip further due to how he positioned him. He figured leaving Nathan naked and drenched in cum would be overkill, so he sought to redress him. Looking around, he couldn’t seem to find Nathan’s sweats on the floor, only his own clothes that he came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Luke mused out loud. “Guess that clothes aren’t part of their basic plan. Sorry, man!” He gave one of the upturned cheeks a spank, wiping off the residue cum back on the spot he got it from. As much as he loved his friend, no way was he going to walk back to the main floors of Lakeview stark naked where others could see him. At least down here everyone kept to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Luke redressed himself, and admired his handiwork. He went around taking snapshots from various angles, but his favorite probably had to be the angle from where you could see Nathan’s blissed out face, and the shine of the cum on his round ass pointing to the sky with a hint of his nipple poking out from under him.</p><p> </p><p>Just before leaving, Luke grabbed the icon. He debated taking it, but figured if Nathan kept it hidden he probably had a good reason. Plus, he literally had nothing else now that he accidentally got his only clothes deleted. One final wickedly mischievous idea came to mind. Tossing the icon into the air before catching it, Luke slid it into Nathan’s well used hole. He gave it a hard flick, opening the display screen to float above Nathan’s cum-glistening behind.</p><p> </p><p>That was his final picture before he walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open for anyone who bothered to walk by.</p><p> </p><p>“See you next month, buddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>